Dear Fanfiction (KageDanza Style)
by KageDanza
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Another Young Justice version of the fanfictions that are everywhere. The members of the team have a few things to say to you... I'm only writing this because I'm lazy and bored, so don't expect too much. Although that doesn't mean I won't try, so don't get the wrong idea. It'll just be updated fairly slowly. Read & Review, please! RatedT just in case.
1. Robin

**Yes, I cracked. It's time to make my own version of the beloved fanfictions we have all read at some point in our lives. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care.**

Dear FanFiction,

Please stop shipping BirdFlash. Seriously, both Wally and I have girlfriends, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it if I told everybody on the Internet you are gay and secretly dating your best friend.

And although I'm flattered you think I could survive all the crap you guys put me through, I'm pretty sure not even Batman would live through any of the more hardcore torture fics you people write... Seriously. Just READING that stuff hurts...

And Traught? While it IS less weird than a lot of the ships you guys shove me into, Artemis is like a sister to me, and the bro-code also states that I'm not allowed to date anybody Wally has dated. Like, EVER.

Same thing with Miss Martian. Have you ever been punched by Superboy? It hurts. Just ask any of the thugs he's fought. And also, she's in her late forties. Totally not turbing.

I'm not even going to touch on the subject of anybody pairing me with Superboy. Just don't. It's freaking me out a bit.

And me and AQUALAD? I- just... what?!

Graybat... Okay, so maybe Barbara IS kind of pretty, and I may have a small crush on her, but it's a little weird when you guys have us get married in your stories. I mean, I don't mind THAT much, but... Yeah, I'm just going to stop talking now.

Your resident hacker,

Robin.

**I'm sorry I deleted this, but the stupid website glitched out and deleted half the document, so I had to restart. I hope this turned out okay, and I'm sorry, I couldn't bring myself to bash Graybat... I do kind of hate BirdFlash, and the pairings Superboy/Robin and Aqualad/Robin just confuse me... How?! Plus Miss Martian just seems more like a sisterly figure to Robin...**

**Otherwise, I'm only teasing. Seriously, people, keep torturing Robin. And I do kind of ship Traught every time I watch Homefront... And if you want to keep shipping the weird ships, by all means. We all have our non-canon pairings that we love... #ThalicoFTW**


	2. Miss Martian

**To Miss/Mr/Mrs Guest Reviewer (the one with the long, intense reviews): Thank you so very much for taking the time and effort to review, and also for caring about what other people might think of me, even if I don't. I really appreciate it. I personally thought that people would get that I'm just joking and teasing with these letter thingies, but since you took all the time to write those reviews, I may as well make a notice.. And, just for you, this one is the one I've been planning for M'gann's for a while now. Ultra hugs go to you!**

**READERS: I don't mean any of the things I say on here. I've got nothing against all the yaoi ships. Dear Fanfictions are supposed to be from the characters' point of view, and I think you'd be just as weirded out as I portrayed Robin to be if someone wrote stories about you being tortured, going insane, and falling in love with everyone you know. I actually love a lot of the stuff I'm bashing right now. (It's kind of painful for me, to be honest! XD) Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things. Two words, people. Faaaaaaaan... Fictiooooooon.**

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm kind of hurt that you guys think I'm super sensitive all the time. Sure, I'm probably the most sensitive out of the team, but I don't cry all the time... although I'm also not super happy and ditzy all the time, either. I do have a serious side. I don't constantly use my 'Hello, Megan!' line when I have an idea or do something stupid(which, according to a lot of you, happens a lot). I may be a cheerleader, but I'm pretty sure the whole Martian thing would have established I'm not exactly stereotypical.

I also don't call Superboy 'babe' or use cheesy pick-up lines on him. that's Wally's thing. ;)

And I agree with Robin. He's like my brother... Ew. I'm good with Conner, thanks.

Another thing: I only burned the cookies a couple times. I'm pretty sure it's IMPOSSIBLE to burn that much food! You guys are weird...

Love your favorite Martian,

M'gann


	3. Kid Flash

**I'm back! I meant to update a little sooner but I found a bunch of iTunes gift cards in my room. Ninety. Five. Dollars! (Way to go, forgetful brain!) So I've been buying music for the past few hours. :)))) This time I'm doing a chapter for Wally! Happy I-Just-Want-Friday-To-Come day! Although many of you might prefer to call it 'THURSDAY.' Enjoy!**

Dear Fanfiction,

What's up with you guys making me say 'dude' and 'bro' every single sentence? I agree with Miss M. I'm a teenager, but stereotypes can't exactly describe me. super speed, remember?

BirdFlash is gross. Just saying.

Um... What else? I guess... Oh, duh. My dad's a nice guy, in case you people didn't notice. He and Mom are the BEST. I mean, they can handle feeding me, of all people. The whole Abused!Wally thing is a little irritating. But you can do whatever you want to do, I guess. Uncle Barry says when people make weird fanart and fanfiction stuff it means you're really famous.

I'm kind of going blank on this. I'm not that good at writing letters anyway. As soon as I think of more stuff, I'll be back!

The fastest kid alive,

Kid Flash.

**Really short. Sorry, didn't work very hard on it, because I'm busy writing out the plans for an unmazing fanfiction about the team finding an abandoned Cadmus base that is stocked up with a serum called 'Youth'(yeah, real creative. Blockbuster isn't either). The team splits up and Robin accidentally sets off a tripwire which cause the part of the base he's in to explode, and long story short he gets de-aged. So that's something to look forward to in the coming weeks and stuff... I bid thee Adieu!**


	4. Zatanna

**So incredibly sorry for the wait! I got grounded from all email and stuff. :/**

**Oh, and mr/miss person-with-superhero-knowledge(about Wally West being abused in the new 52 stuff): Seriously, THANK YOU for knowing that. Our kind has hope. But anyhoo**

**Anyway, a lot of you have been asking for a Zatanna chapter. To be honest, I really don't want to. At least, I had no intentions on using her in this when I started. And I'm generally pretty stubborn when it comes to what I create and plan, but a lot of you have some really good ideas and I'm a people pleaser. I will not, however, be doing any chapters on Rocket or anyone else from the second season. Well, unless you PM and review with great ideas and reasons. I may be stubborn but I'm a reasonable kind of stubborn. ;) enjoy, everybody! I love you guys so much!**

Dear Fanfiction,

Nightwing told me about this tradition the original team had, where they wrote letters to you guys complaining about all the stuff you write about us heroes. Now he's making me write one to get me to feel better about Dad.

I have to admit, a lot of these stories are really good. But some of the ones with me in them are a little irritating.

I'm not a jealous type of person. In case you didn't notice, when 'Wing broke up with me, we were still friends and I was okay when he went out with Rocket. Yet when your OCs come along and start dating him, that all suddenly changes? Listen, don't take this wrong, your characters are fantastic, but the thing is, they're not that special. They're normal(ish) people, and nothing about them will change who I am. No matter how unique and special you make them.

By the way, thanks for bringing my dad back in some of your stories. It really means a lot that some of you care.

The mermaid stories are a liiiiiittle weird. How did they become common? I mean, they're cool and all, (who doesn't want to be a mermaid?) but it's kind of an odd thing to occur more than once.

Has anyone else noticed that most of the Chalant stories are either AU or OOC? Maybe you're subconsciously telling yourselves that Chalant isn't meant to be canon. It sure didn't work out for me, that's for sure. Not that Nightwing isn't cute, but it just didn't work. Half the reason we were together was just because I was there and we were the same age and everyone else was older. The other half was just us being like, 'Well that person's cute! New crush! Yay!'

Anyway, my pen's running out of ink and I'm running out of material to talk about. So I guess I'll send you something else later if I feel like it.

Love,

Zatanna Zatara

**Meh. It definitely wasn't spectacular on any sort of level, but it turned out all right, I guess. Tell me what you guys think, and any ideas will be appreciated and carefully considered! **

**Reviews would be appreciated SO MUCH.**


End file.
